buildyourbattlesfandomcom-20200213-history
Monika VS Puppet
Monika VS Puppet is the ninth battle of Sinnovalos' BuildYourBattles series. Description / Connections S1E9: Doki Doki Literature Club VS Five Nights At Freddy's: Just because something is trapped somewhere, does not mean it should be freed. Will it be the strength of twisted love, or burning vengeance that strikes first? '' Fight Location: Literature Club - Doki Doki Literature Club Monika had caught wind. One of the Dokis, and the new girl, were both dead. And if Yuri thought she was going to get away with defying the script, well... Oh no... Monika looked across at the screen - remembering what she had forgotten to do; the music box! She weren't sure how it got here, but the instructions were really clear. Oh well. She ran over to the door, trying to barricade it with whatever she could find but in a second, the Marionette found its way through a window instead. The figure was looming over Monika, ready to punish her for her failure... Monika glared back up at it, grabbing a nearby tea set - that Yuri had left behind - and prepared to defend. '''FIGHT! ' Gliding around the room, Puppet tried to pounce on the Literature Club president - but the teen managed to get beneath the leap, driving the tray up and into the lower side of the Marionette's face. The Puppet crashed onto a table, but flowed, almost liquid like, to the under side of the table. Monika walked around one side of the table, only for the Puppet to shove the nearest chair into her knees, dropping her. Monika cried out, before noticing the Puppet's long arms had stretched out, strangling the life out of her. Monika struggled for air, beating her two fists down on the wrists of the puppet, all the while falling backwards toward the door. Monika then finally managed to create an inch of space between herself and the Marionette, ramming her knee into the midsection. She then took fistfuls of the Puppet's cloth, tearing at it. The Marionette sprang up, driving Monika back down to the ground. She wheezed in pain, clutching her back in pain. Marionette landed before her, holding a chunk of broken chair. Monika backed off, heading towards a spare room and drawing her foe in. Puppet jumped, driving Monika into something behind her - a piano - and pushed her over the top of it. Monika didn't take too kindly, and began loading the character file for the Puppet - trying to delete him. She typed out the first few letters, but the mask of the Puppet appeared before her. Just where she wanted her. With a wicked grin, she snatched at the arm, twisting it and pulling it completely out of the socket. Marionette wavered, falling on the floor. Monika stomped away at it, kicking the cloth into the air, giving it leverage, allowing the cursed cloth to fall down on her, one arm placed firmly over her neck. Monika pushed away, snatching Yuri's hidden wine bottle. "Sorry Yuri..." she mumbled, smashing the bottle in the head of the Puppet, stunning it and drenching it in wine. Puppet fell onto the keys of the piano, and Monika slammed the cover for the keys down on its head three times. The Marionette's head was now squished from the weight, and it barely had any consciousness left any way. In a desperate effort, it swung a giant arm at her, smacking Monika back against the wall. Monika grabbed the remaining piece of the glass bottle, jabbing it into the Puppet's stomach. With a cry, she tore the cloth from the Puppet, leaving but the mask to roll to the floor - and under the foot of the Literature Club President. KO! Monika breathed a sigh of relief, putting the bottle down and walking to the door. She checked the time - plenty of time to clean the mess before the surviving Dokis returned... Conclusion (Cues: Delete Me - Nate Wants to Battle) MONIKA WINS! Trivia * This battle was published on the 14th December 2019. * This was a hard match to write; do not expect a follow up. * Monika is aware of the events in Yuri VS Ayano. * The battle ended in death, though Puppet's soul definitely moved on... ** ... to haunt something else. Maybe the piano. * Monika became the second Doki to appear, with one being dead, Natsuki is the only character to appear. * Monika was supposed to battle Ayano initially. * Puppet being in the school is impossible to explain away - I won't even try. Next Time Category:Sinnovalos' Battles Category:Girls only themed battles Category:Human vs Spirit themed battles Category:Killers themed battle Category:Video Game only themed battles Category:DDLC vs FNAF Category:Completed Battle